


Injustice by Clare Devlin

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [4]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Chernobyl, Derry, Gen, Londonderry, Northern Ireland, Northern Irish Troubles, Poetry, The Troubles, The vulture and the little girl, ethiopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Apparently, Ms De Brún failed to notice Clare’s poem. That or it was lumped in with the rest of the “failures”. Clare feels strongly about her poem, but lacks the courage to speak up.
Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788214
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Injustice by Clare Devlin

For Kamal in Ethiopia

Life’s far from swell.

He walks 25 miles

To the nearest well.

And don’t forget Tasha

Who lives in Ukraine.

She fled her home, Chernobyl

And the radioactive rain.

This young girl from Sudan

Has nothing to eat.

No clothes on her back.

No shoes on her feet.

And what about Derry?

Sure, isn’t it the best?

We’re running from the bombs

And political unrest.

What’s happening to the world?

It’s too much to bear.

We share naught but war,

Injustice and despair.


End file.
